thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Advent Chaos
' Advent Chaos' was a game based on the Gaming Family, made by none other than MaverickHunterZero75 himself. However, after losing the files, the game was scrapped, and its original wiki page deleted. As of September 2nd, the Kitsune Hawk has decided to not only revive the project in RPG Maker XP (lol not VX Ace), but to bring it back stronger than ever. Progress and details will be updated as time goes on. Plot Prologue This is the world of the Gaming Family, marked by landmasses, whose people dedicate themselves to beings of immense power. These beings are known as admins. The admins gather at a place called the Grand Forum. It is one such admin, named Stelios, who wakes up bright and early to leave for an important meeting, summoned by MaverickHunterZero, no less. ''Chapter 1 - A Fall From Grace: An Admin's Journey Begins'' *Stelios goes to see about this invitation, heading to the Grand Forum, not too far from the his own home city. Upon arriving, though, there is an air of unease, as Maverick makes Stelios an offer, to join an organization called the Cult of Chaos. Stelios does not comply, and fights Maverick. Unfortunately, he is unable to win, and is easily defeated and deposited somewhere in a large sand dune, aka, the Descende Wastelands. *Upon exploring the small continent of Kerodise some more, Stelios meets Caden, the patron admin of Keron. Caden agrees to help Stelios in his journey to stop whtever this cult is, after first goofing off at Keron's carnival, of course. *Upon leaving Kerodise by boat, it is obvious that the Clan is something serious, and on the minds of the residents of the central continent. ''Chapter 2 - A Creeping Influence: The Clan's Name Spreads'' *Stelios and Caden arrive on the central continent, only to find that word of the Clan of Chaos is spreading like wildfire, and some towns are taking to looking up to its members. *The pair continues, to find a small ruin, housing many teleportals, devices use to warp from one distance to another. *Only one is still working, though, taking Stelios and Caden to the other end of the central continent. *Upon reaching a nearby port, Caden successfully barters for a boat, needed to explore the seas. *The pair is instructed to first head for the western continent. ''Chapter 3 - A Sense of Purpose: A Friend Seeking Vengeance'' *Shortly after making landfall, Stelios and Caden meet a swordsman with revenge on his mind. *After encounting the swordsman a third time, he introduces himself as Sokemon210Master, and decides to join the party. Chapter 4 - Role Model of Justice! AN EPIC HERO JOINS THE PARTY! Chapter 5 - The Shocking Hammer of Judgement Chapter 6 - Twilight of the Red Moon Chapter 7 - The Cloaked Assassin Chapter 8 - Bitter Frost of Solitude Chapter 9 - Realm of Close Associates Chapter 10 - A Right Hand Away from the End Chapter 11 - Confrontation with the Ultimate Foe Chapter 12 - Back to the Past, Act I Chapter 13 - Back to the Past, Act II Chapter 14 - The Point of No Return Chapter 15 - And so it Ends Screenshot Gallery To be added once material-gathering ends, and the progress begins. Cast To be updated as time goes on. Elements are included under each admin's name. All the playable admins have their own element (with no repeating elements), so you have a chance to use each and every one in battle. Good Admins Good Admins can be easily recruited as additional party members. Only four are required to recruit. Stelios78910 Element: Light *(Our brotagonist) He is crazy, high on cereal yet somewhat of a toffy British gentleman whom is fascinated by theme parks, Mudkips and Sam. Oh lawd Sam. The Phantom Riolu Element: *A sarcastic person, and with a somewhat calm personality. He cares about anyone he trusts, and eats a lot (mainly Tempura and Ice Cream). Has an unusual love for Ferris Wheels The Random Gamer Element: *To be updated later. JrGamer27, the Scaled Penguin Element: *A foul-mouthed and short-tempered young individual who has a strange liking for penguins, to the point where he started to search ways to genetically become one out of boredom of being a human. He has a questionable background and he is apparently friends with the monster that scared him regulary when he was a child. Maxyboy561 Element: Poison *Max is a scientist that works with poison and experiments with all of the different types of acid. He's also one of those mad scientists and doesn't take anything too seriously and is also very stealthy when killing, you will never see it coming when his poison is right around the corner. He also has obsession with girls, but since he's sort of a 'nerd', every girl rejects him. Zephyr Rogue Element: Wind * He is a skilled fighter despite his young age. He excels in dual sworded combat, and uses them in unison to deliver fast strikes. He is normally a quiet, but kind person, despite his past. He usually does his best in everything, and can be a little too kind. However, he can be brutal on the battlefield, sometimes forgetting his own limits, which is why he lost in his duel with Kitsune Hawk. As he was never professionally taught, he dons his own fighting style. * His present self wears indigo jeans, a dark blue shirt with his logo on the back white, black and white trainers and a black wristwatch. He also dons a black coat coming down to his knees, and a dark blue scarf, having the ends ripped off, giving them a jagged look. * His past self however, is shown to be a lot more shy, less confident, however, still tries to keep his positive attitude. It was at this point he had his conflict with Kit, resulting in his defeat and grudge against him. In this timeline, he wears light blue shorts coming just over the knees, white t-shirt and white and blue trainers with short black socks. Despite being shy, he can still fight, albeit, not nearly up to the standard he can now. He uses twin swords, but is self training still. Neutral Admins Neutral Admins can be recruited, but it takes more time to win their respect. The Water Waka Element: Water (But of course!) *The Water Waka, refefred to as simply Waka, is an (almost) insane, celery farming man (woman?). (S)he is the mayor and patron admin of Ogacihc, and is often found running his/her restaurant, Celery Shack. (S)he is recruitable by an overly long process involving obtaining Bill Nye's autograph. **In the present, he appears wearing all black, except for dark blue jeans, as well as glasses, with blond hair. He is seen with brown hair when he joins the party, however. ZeroMiles Element: *To be updated later. The N7 Commander Element: Earth *The N7 Commander is incredibly lazy. He really doesn't care about whatever conflict is going on as long as he can sit back and listen to his incredibly pretentious music that no one else listens too. He is recruitable by giving him some obscure album no one but him cares about. Evil Admins Evil Admins cannot be recruited. However, there are three exceptions, all of which require you to do some sidequests. MaverickHunterZero *Element: Time *Maverick is the commander of the Cult of Chaos and the main antagonist of Advent Chaos. Maverick is the embodiment of chaos who has been existing since the dawn of time. As the entity of chaos, Maverick constantly took new forms and new identities to bring discord to the world, and whenever he died, he would eventually reincarnate with a new identity. His new incarnation, however, he actually likes, so he learns the art of time so that his current form cannot be affected by time and die from aging. While in this new body, he forms the Cult of Chaos as a way to spread his reign of ruin across the world. The Speed Buster *Element: Darkness. *Speed Buster is the Right Hand of Maverick, Father of the Heartless Soldier, married to Trish and Jinx, and he has three other consorts: Morgana, Ultimecia and Sylvannas Windrunner. A Vampire, with a taste of swords, guns, succubus and torture, he has dark abilities, including the power of summoning minions to help him, dark shields, and an attack of colossal properties called the Bunker Busters. His madness makes him highly intellectual, since he's the 2nd Most Powerful Member of the Cult of Chaos, and finally, he's the perviest of the perviest, hence he has five wifes. *His past Incarnation is much like a Count, with dark clothes, a cape, long, dark hair with some white lines, and a staff, with a red stone on the top of it. *His present Incarnation is based on a popular vampire... you might know about him with the red clothes, a top hat, two guns, and a sword. *His future Incarnation, in contrast of the Present and the Past ones, is more demonic, with demon wings, horns, broken glasses, a dark tuxedo with a red tie, but it retains the two guns, and -in addition to that- two new swords, like this and this (in a shorter version). and his hands are constantly on fire, but not burning him. ZMurcielago Element: Lightning *Z has known Maverick longer then anyone in the cult, being one of his cloest allies. Z may not look it, but he is a force to be reconed with, able to bend the element of Lightning into such things as spears and beams of electricity and being able to fly makes him much deadlier from the skys above. As a fallen angel, he cares for no one's life but his own and his master's. Only the 3rd strongest in the cult, he still strives to be the 2nd, wanting to show that he is much more powerful then to be ranked 3rd. Oh and he has a medusa lover that can't turn him into stone. nifinland Element: Ice *nifinland, or how as he's called, Nik(because EVERYBODY has some unknown issues to get the name right!), is an evil, ruthless and cold count that can control ice. He loves Gothic atmosphere as much as he loves ice around him. His cryokinetic powers can be made much stronger with gold. So he set out in Gothic town Opmas to claim all the gold in the area to himself and turn Opmas into his icy kingdom of his dreams. But that's not why he chose to stay in Opmas. He's afraid of Maverick's powers so he's doing whatever it takes to be on his better side. Maverick ordered Nik to find something very important from Opmas, but no one knows what and why. He also shut the entrace of gold/silver mines connected to Nocte Vicum with his powers while Maverick shut the other side of the mines with his powers. The Heartless Soldier (Recruitable) Element: Fire *A completely sarcastic asshole who's only nice to his town and his Father, he will not hesitate to backstab you if get him angry. He uses Knives and Daggers *In the past, He was more of a chill dood who got along with mostly everyone, but again, won't hesitate to backstab you if you get him angry *In the Future, he was outcasted after he was beaten in a duel for the throne of the Thieves Guild. After he was outcasted, he went on a rampage and destroyed the town, burnt it the ground and killed the people in it, including the Thieves Guild. He now lives in the ruins of the town, alone as he hunts down anyone who dares to visit the ruins. Kitsune Hawk (Recruitable) Element: Darkness *The second lowest ranked member of the Clan of Chaos, and proprietor of Foxcrest Industrial Inc. He quickly earned the Clan's respect (and his spot) by defeating Sokemon in a one on one battle, as per Maverick's orders. Despite being placed in charge of a crucial part of the Clan's success, he questions some of their methods of doing business and spreading their influence. Noted by many for his (mostly) kind behavior, even to his enemies, this has led to much of Foxcrest's ecomonic success. After losing to the party three times (One is alongside the Bolt of Shadow), Stelios and co. can coax him (Or have Austin convince him, if you recruit him first) to leave the clan and join their party. *His past self is garbed in an oriental-style outfit. Seeing as Foxcrest is isolated from the rest of the world, he's slow to catch on, and relies on information about the outside world from travelers, as well as from the Bolt of Shadow and the Speed Buster. Carries a Lucerne Hammer as a weapon. *His present self ditches the Eastern robe for a double-breasted trenchcoat, along with steampunk-style sabatons and gauntlets. Now that Foxcrest has benefitted from its involvement in the Clan of Chaos, he is now more savvy on worldly issues, ditching the constant curiousity for a cynical attitude. Despite this, he's quite levelheaded, and something of a voice of reason. *His future self is as cynical as ever, though more sadistic, going as far as to rebuild Foxcrest inside of a voltile reactor, ready to explode violently at any moment. He still wears a trenchcoat, though he's upgraded his gauntlets and sabatons to look more cyberpunk. He carries two cyperpunk-style sovnya called the Neoumbral Zorya. The Bolt Of Shadow (Recruitable) Element: Electricity *Bolt was orphaned and serverely wounded when he was a kid, being electrocuted countless times, however he learned to go through life. He tought himself the art of the Katana and began work as an assassin. He showed great charismatic ability and was able to get a group of refugees together to build their own city, which he leads to great new heights. See Also *Advent Chaos/Soundtrack *Advent Chaos/Locations *Advent Chaos/Weapon List *Advent Chaos/Item List *Advent Chaos/Bosses *Advent Chaos/Sidequests *Advent Chaos/Admin Recruitment Guide *Advent Chaos/Party Member Information *Advent Chaos/Endings Category:Fan-Made Games Category:Policy